1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blades of the type used for cleaning conveying belts and, more particularly, to a mounting system for maintaining the cleaning blades selectively in a plurality of different mounting positions relative to a conveying belt.
2. Background Art
Conveying belts are used in a wide range of applications in many different environments. It is common to use cleaning blades in conjunction with conveying belts to scrape material that is adhered to the belts during the conveying process as the belts travel towards and through a return path portion.
An exemplary mounting system for cleaning blades is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,428, assigned to ASGCO Manufacturing, Inc. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,428, the mounting system includes a mounting assembly to which blades are releasably connected and having a mounting portion which is fixedly attached to a frame or other type of support associated with the conveying system. The configuration of the mounting assembly determines the location at which the blade contacts the belt and also the angle of attack for the blade.
Generally, different applications require different dimensions of mounting assembly. Even for the same conveying system, it may be desired to change the particular mounting orientation for the cleaning blade. Heretofore, it has been common to offer a number of different, fixed configuration, mounting assemblies which can be selectively purchased and installed to meet the desired application needs.
The concept of selectively using different mounting assemblies brings in the potential for a number of complications, from the standpoint of both the supplier and the end user. From the supplier's standpoint, a number of different mounting assemblies must be inventoried. Inventory control is predicated upon reasonable estimates of demand for a particular type of mounting assembly. It may be impossible to predict with any accuracy the demand for a particular mounting assembly. As a result, the supplier must either carry excess inventory or produce the mounting plates as demanded, which may produce an undesirable lag between the time orders are placed and filled. If the former occurs, the supplier is required to maintain extra inventory space and store and monitor the movement of inventory by mounting blade type.
From the standpoint of the end user, the purchase may be made of a particular mounting assembly type when in the end another mounting assembly better suits particular needs. Aside from the inconvenience, the end user may be required to purchase several different mounting assemblies and exchange one for the other as requirements dictate.
Designers of cleaning blade systems strive to afford blade mounting systems that meet a wide range of application needs, while at the same time minimizing the number of inventoried components.